it's my turn to cry
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Tak pernah ada isak tangis dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya berpelukan dan larut dalam masing-masing mimpi. Beriring suka, Bebas menyebrang ke pucuk bahagia. Tanpa ada lagi kekhawatiran akan jurang menganga yang setiap waktu bisa menelan mereka. Kaihun Brothership


Title : IT'S MY TURN TO CRY

Pairing : Kaihun

Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Summary :

Tak pernah ada isak tangis dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya berpelukan dan larut dalam masing-masing mimpi.

Beriring suka, Bebas menyebrang ke pucuk bahagia. Tanpa ada lagi kekhawatiran akan jurang menganga yang setiap waktu bisa menelan mereka.

.

.

Warning:

Reader diharapkan jeli dalam membaca ff ini. Plot Waktu di ff ini melompat-lompat dan memakai pengulangan kalimat beberapa kali.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

The story is begin

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun membuka celana seragam sekolah dasarnya yang telah lusuh. Sama sekali tak ada suara dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Satu-satunya yang terdengar adalah orchestra yang mengalun lirih dari perutnya.

Sehun tahu, Tak akan lama ia bisa menikmati keheningan itu. Sesaat kemudian hyungnya akan membawa pulang tamu. Mulai dari yeoja yang malu-malu, setengah malu, Sampai yang sama sekali tak punya malu.

Yang malu-malu biasanya akan berbasa-basi padanya dulu, sebelum tubuh mereka menghilang kedalam kamar yang hanya diberi sekat kelambu.

Yang setengah malu biasanya akan berbasa-basi dengan niat merayu. Itu pun dapat dengan mudah terbaca pada kerlingan mata mereka sebelum masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin hyung.

Dan yang tak tahu malu biasanya tidak mengenal basa-basi sama sekali. Secara terang-terangan mereka menyatakan niat untuk meniduri dengan kata-kata yang sarat akan hinaan dan sangat membuat sakit hati.

"Manis sekali dongsaengmu … Jongin."

Tak jarang ada beberapa ahjumma mendatangi rumah ini.

"Kalau tahu kau punya simpanan namja mungil ini dari awal… seharusnya dialah yang kusewa."

"Bagaimana jika aku membeli dongsaengmu?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja memiliki namja cantik? Dia mempunyai harga jual yang tinggi."

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan serupa itu, Jongin hyung akan berubah bagai serigala. Kebutuhan hidup yang menghimpit tak akan lagi ia hiraukan. Biasanya semua akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran, Cacian, Ancaman. Pernah juga sampai Jongin hyung dan tamunya saling baku hantam. Dan yang tersisa adalah luka lebam diwajah Jongin hyung. Suasana diam yang berkepanjangan. Lapar yang menjadi tak kenyang. Jurang masalah yang semakin jelas lebar membentang.

Tak pernah ada isak tangis dalam situasi seperti ini. Mereka hanya berpelukan dan larut dalam masing-masing mimpi. Mimpi sederhana tentang hujan yang ketika berhenti akan menciptakan pelangi warna-warni. Melengkung dibagian atas ujung kanan jurang yang lebar membentang hingga ujung kiri. Diatas pelangi itu mereka akan berlari. Beriring suka, Bebas menyebrang ke pucuk bahagia. Tanpa ada lagi kekhawatiran akan jurang menganga yang setiap waktu bisa menelan mereka.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa Sehun menelan ludahnya yang sudah masam bercampur pahit. Rasa tak sedap yang merambat perlahan dijalur tenggorokannya mengingat kembali akan perut kosongnya yang mulai terasa amat sakit. Namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatian kembali pada celana seragam sekolahnya yang harus dibukanya. Apalah arti rasa sakit pada perutnya jika dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan yang selama ini dilakukan oleh Jongin hyung, pikirnya.

Sehun ingat betul sebuah masa yang sengaja ingin dilupakannya. Masa dimana appanya dipecat dari perusahaan karna tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kegiatan maksiat dengan sekretaris diruang kerjanya. Lalu appanya menghilang dari rumahnya.

Awalnya Sehun menyalahkan dan membenci eommanya. Ia bisa memaklumi mengapa appanya mampu melakukan tindakan itu. Sehun ingat benar kalimat appanya tentang suami mana yang tak akan jemu jika setiap hari menemukan istrinya berpenampilan tak ubahnya maid. Istri yang tangannya nyaris tak lepas dari lap, pel, dan sapu. Padahal membayar maid pun mereka mampu. Istri yang dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan tak sedapnya bau?

Semua itu berimbas pada Sehun dan Jongin yang terpaksa kehilangan figure ibu. Pertengkaran keduanya tak pernah selesai. Membuat eommanya depresi lalu bunuh diri. Padahal usia Sehun baru menginjak tujuh tahun setengah dan Jongin lima belas tahun.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun hidup dengan kondisi ekonomi yang semakin lama semakin tersendat-sendat.

.

.

.

Tabungan kebencian Sehun hari demi hari semakin penuh. Jatah uang jajannya dipotong separuh. Jongin hyung juga tak bisa memenuhi apa yang Sehun butuhkan. Baju dan sepatu baru untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun. Berbagai mainan yang sedang hangat menjadi topic pembicaraan. Bahkan kebutuhan pokoknya saja tak mampu Jongin hyung sediakan. Seragam sekolah Sehun sudah lusuh. Buku-buku sekolah seri jilidnya sudah tak lagi utuh. Dan uang sekolahnya pun tak lagi mampu dibayar penuh.

Puncaknya saat Jongin hyung menyampaikan jika ia terpaksa memindahkan Sehun kesekolah biasa. Dulunya Sehun duduk di sekolah internasional.

" Lee Ahjussi meminta cuti sementara waktu."

"Arra." Sehun memahami kondisi keluarganya. Supir pribadinya mengundurkan diri bukan cuti, mungkin ia menolak diberi gaji rendah.

"Hyung bisa mengantar Sehunie dengan jalan kaki." bujuknya seraya tersenyum.

"Ne. Jarak sekolah itu dengan rumah sangat dekat."

Tabungan kebencian Sehun pecah sudah. Namun ia masih terlampau kecil untuk membantah. Dalam hati, Sehun memendam amarah. Minat belajarnya melemah. Nilai-nilai pelajarannya setiap semester menurun. Sesekali Sehun merasa bahagia ketika melihat hyungnya gundah.

Bisa terlihat dari tangan Jongin hyung yang gemetar kala memegang hasil ulangan Sehun dengan mata memerah. Sehun berpikir ingin sekali mencari appanya, biar tangan itu lebih gemetar dan mata itu lebih memerah.

.

.

.

.

" Apa ini?" Gemetar jari-jari tangan Jongin hyung memegang secarik kertas.

"Rumah dan isinya akan segera disita."

Merah mata Jongin kala menghadapi segerombolan petugas berseragam didepannya. Appanya yang tak mempunyai hati nurani. Menghilang karna kalah berjudi dan menggadaikan segalanya termasuk rumah ini.

.

.

.

Sehun tak bisa menerima hidupnya. Luka dihatinya mengingatkan jika masa lalu adalah nyata. Karena masa lalu itulah disini Sehun berada. Di sebuah rumah bilik. Dengan suara keroncong didalam perutnya semakin berisik. Dengan Jongin hyung yang mendadak stylis. Rambutnya yang ditata klimis kini dibiarkan berantakan memakai penuh gel. Penampilannya yang culun berubah seperti idol group yang akan debut.

"Hyung kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bekerja."

.

.

.

Dengan Jongin hyung yang setiap hari membawa tamu. Tak ada lagi benci seperti apa yang dirasakannya jauh dimasa lalu.

Sehun tak ingin membebani Jongin hyung mengenai kebutuhan celana seragam baru. Sehun juga tak ingin Jongin hyung mengetahui jika tadi pagi ia ditegur oleh Park Songsaengnim karna memakai celana yang pendeknya sudah berada diatas lutut sehingga bisa mengundang tindak asusila.

Memang celana seragam namja di sekolah dasar tidak seperti seragam sekolah menengah yang panjang sampai tumit kaki. Harusnya pendek celana seragam sekolah dasar selutut, dan Sehun sudah melanggarnya. Celananya terlampau pendek memperlihatkan betapa putih mulusnya kulit pahanya.

.

.

.

Jongin namja yang kuat. Ia terlahir dengan dinding es dihatinya. Namja yang tak pernah menitikan setetes pun air mata. Semua apa yang dialaminya tak membuatnya menjadi namja yang lembek. Dari eommanya yang memilih mati bunuh diri daripada berjuang menghidupi kedua anaknya atau appanya yang keparat. Meninggalkan banyak hutang sampai rumah pun disita.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Kasus mengenai dongsaeng tercintanya Oh Sehun.

Gemetar tangan Jongin hyung kala memegang selembar kertas ditangannya. Buliran bening menggunung dipeluk matanya kala menghadapi petugas berseragam didepannya.

"Oh Sehun… Maafkan hyung."

Petugas tersebut mengatakan jika dongsaengnya harus tinggal semalam lagi demi menuntaskan pemeriksaan atas laporan pemerkosaan yang dialaminya didalam sebuah toilet disekolah barunya.

Keterangan saksi memberikan sedikitnya informasi mengenai celana seragam sekolah yang dikenakan Oh Sehun diatas lutut harus benar-benar diusut demi terlaksananya keadilan dalam penegakan hukum.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia berada. Di rumah bilik dengan hati kelam. Malam yang terjaga, semua seperti mimpi buruk yang menyapanya. Kali ini tak bisa dipungkiri, gilirannya menangis tersedu meratapi nasib dongsaengnya, Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

~ IT'S MY TURN TO CRY~

FIN

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain baik hati bukan? Publish 4 ff baru sekaligus. Ini disengaja karna Rain mau ngucapin permintaan maaf dan terima kasih sudah support Rain si author amatiran. Rain gak mau buat reader menunggu lama kehadiran Rain(Emang ada?) karna Rain masih "HIATUS". Apa sich da aku mah author tanpa reader bagaikan butiran debu #KISSANDHUGreader#KETCHUPbasah.

Apa yang Rain tulis adalah bentuk keprihatinan nasib negri ini. Seharusnya anak-anak mengenyam pendidikan yang baik. Coba bayangkan secara psikologis si korban akan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan. #ini diambil dari kasus JIS.

Silahkan review dikotak yang tersedia. Bagaimana pendapat chingu setelah membaca ff Rain?

Rain hanya menerima kritik dan saran. Tidak ada bash!

~SAYANORA CHINGUDEUL~


End file.
